whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo (WOD)
Tokyo, arguably the largest city in the world, is the political, commercial, industrial and cultural center of Japan. The city is actually a megalopolis consisting of a thousand small towns, each with its own bullet train stations, shopping markets, arcades and mazes of streets. Over 83,000 streets make up the towns that in turn make up Greater Tokyo, and only the largest of these streets actually have names. As such, the city offers numerous opportunities for the supernatural to hide. The alliances and pacts between these groups are fluid and dangerous for anyone who is not up to date about the latest shifts in the tapestry of allegiances. Vampire: The Masquerade While the Middle Kingdom is not exactly friendly to the childer of Caine, several of them have managed to gain footholds in Tokyo, thanks to clandestine aid from the Genji uji of the native Gaki. The Giovanni arrived first, and have been granted safe haven in the Ginza District. The Clan is under protection of the Genji, in exchange for a promise of staying out of Kuei-jin matters (similar to the arrangement the Giovanni have with the Camarilla) , p. 53. The Brujah maintain presence near Kanda, being split into two broods of hostile vampires, who have traveled to Japan to assemble the definite history of the Japanese supernaturals. The two remain civil thanks to mediation from the Genji , p. 53. There are also references to some Lasombra and other Sabbat members that conduct their business in Tokyo , p. 144. Among those Kindred that operate without the patronage of the Kuei-jin are the Tremere. Regent Preston Varrick entertains a chantry in an import trading company owned by him, although he struggles with a lack of funding from the Inner Council as well as the encroaching yakuza and gaki , p. 57. Mayumi Shibasaki, an Old Clan Tzimisce autarkis, is also another powerful fixture in the city, and is relied upon to keep order and the flow of tribute. Even apart from the influence of the Kuei-jin, unlife for Kindred in Tokyo is far from ordinary fare compared to most cities. The city is so pervasively dependent on technology that, in order to thwart the attention of the Second Inquisition, autonomy becomes as much a practical necessity as a whim, even for the Camarilla's presence. The city is also reported to have a peculiar atmosphere about it. A Kindred's sense of hunger, for example, feels abnormally subdued when one ambulates or stands in a large crowd. Kindred social hierarchy in Tokyo is determined by age. Once one has lived in the city for around three centuries or more, one is expected to relocate to Kyoto. Werewolf: The Apocalypse The Umbra of Tokyo is nearly completely in the thrall of the Weaver, in addition to the wyrmish chi poisoning that spills forth from Hiroshima and Nagasaki , p. 30 . While Pentex has so far failed to insert themselves in Japan, the Weaver has gained an ally in Shinzui, a company originally founded by Glass Walkers that slowly slips into the its webs, allowing the Weaver to utilize Drones in the international corporation scene , p. 87. Some Kumo make their nests near Tokyo bay, although most prefer more tainted locations , p. 86. The Hakken dominate the Beast Court of Tokyo , p. 30, and have even allowed an ambassador from the Shadow Lords. Another prominent force are the Nezumi, who have claimed the subways of the city as their domain , p. 40. One of the Khan closely cooperates with the yakuza families to secure the criminal underworld for himself , p. 142. Mage: The Ascension Tokyo is firmly in the hands of the Five Elemental Dragons and its western “partners”, the Technocracy. Both groups have cooperated to shape the local Dragon Lines and chi reservoirs to their interest, following a version of technomantic feng shui , p. 26. As a result, the Five Elemental Dragons and well as the Technocracy control most Nodes within the city. The Zaibatsu, a division of the Five Elemental Dragons similar to the Void Engineers, have their headquarters in Tokyo and a firm grasp on the city, barring even most Technocrats from entering , p. 126. The Syndicate maintains a strong base in the Tokyo Stock Exchange, to replenish their stores of Quintessence , p. 31. The Void Engineers have a base for exploration of the Digital Web , p. 59. That’s not to say that the Traditions and Crafts are not present. The Sons of Ether congregate in the city, studying many of Japan’s pre-scientific traditions, hoping to utilize the energies of the Yang Realms as fuel , p. 92. The Order of Hermes maintains a small chantry within the city (although under technocratic surveillance) , p. 75. The Virtual Adepts have a chantry near Shinjuku and are one of the fastest growing Traditions of Tokyo , p. 59. The Wu-Keng have their second strongest base in the city, with one of their original founders as head , p. 62. The Wu Lung have an expatriate within the city, seeking to use the Japanese government to destroy the communist regime that has overtaken their homeland , p. 64. The Go Kamisori Gama have a small base within the city, acting as sellswords to those that can afford their services , p. 78. Wraith: The Oblivion Tokyo is part of the Conquered Territories, with the chinese wraiths of the Yellow Springs occupating all higher ranks within the Necropolis. Because the city has been throughout its history been partly destroyed by earthquakes, fires and similar natural desasters, the Necropolis distinguishes itself through numerous relic buildings , p. 35. Because of so much destruction, the relic black market of the city is a real problem for the Imperial economy, since rebels against the Jade Emperor often manage to hide some relics from his accountants. The lack of extensive cemetries makes the gathering of Pathos also a more challenging undertaking, since it is more focused on a series of specific places, where Wraiths struggle to reap Pathos against the competition of hundreds of other wraiths , p. 38. The local Wraiths are organized into familiar Circles, that control specific neighbourhoods of Tokyo. Each of these "families" answers to the Territorial Governour, who maintains his residence in the Old Imperial Hotel , p. 78. Resistance forces are everywhere, sometimes with support from groups of supernaturals from the Skinlands. Most of the native wraiths, however, shy away from active participation in these resistance movements, knowing only too well how the Imperial forces handle uprisings , p. 83. The most prominent are the Fist of Nippon, Nippon Ascending and the Million Swords. Western Wraiths usually congregate around the Tsukiji, the former quarter for foreigners, hiding from the henchmen of the Yellow Springs , p. 33. Spectres are a prominent threat within Tokyo, feeding on the dark Pathos generated by teen suicide, wife beatings, the less savoury aspects of urban life and the severe realities of a patriarchical and misogynistic lifestyle , p. 79. Several of these creatures as practitioners of Puppetry, creating cults dedicated to Oblivion in the Skinlands , p. 86. The Terrotorial Governour counters this through use of the Immortal Guard, as well as the Dread Militia made out of convicted japanese wraiths who have to hunt Spectres. Changeling: The Dreaming Tokyo is a major center of the Daitya Court, who have congregated in a Council of Five that rules over the Hsien of the city , p. 43. While those Shinma that are still loyal to the August Personage are not hindered from conducting themselves, strict rules exist to avoid open conflict between the two groups, out of a shared interest to avoid the scrutiny of the Zaibatsu, the Kuei-jin and Strike Force Zero , p. 43. A special mingling place are the various theme parks of the city , p. 45. North of Tokyo resides the Gray Mandarin, the regent of the Nihon Province of the Shinma, which encompasses not only Japan, but also Taiwan and Cambodia , p. 43. Even the Kura Sau have small strongholds within the city, occasionally working with the more sinister mages. They congregate often around the Ueno Park, forming pockets of alternate history nightmares within the Dreaming to catch unwitting mortals and to please their masters , p. 35. While the Hsien have rarely much use for Xi Wang Chi (their name for the Dreaming), it attracts western Changelings on occasion. Ikebukuro is home to a breed of Inanimae known as Mannikins that protect their turf violently, even against each other. They bring the influence of the Deep Dreaming Realm of Capecia into the Waking World, afflicting humans to act more automaton-like , p. 37. Banality and Glamour within Tokyo act differently than they do in the west: Mass-media usually results in immersive fan fiction that are free from any taint of Banality that the original product had, allowing the Hsien to reap their share of Glamour from dreams that the Kithain would find poisonous , p. 93. Kindred of the East The Kuei-jin Ancestor of Tokyo, Hakari of the Bishamon, makes his residence in the Imperial Palace, to make sure that the place remains free from supernatural attempts to exert influence on the Imperial Family , p. 30. Both Genji and Bishamon uji compete with each other, and the concentration of the Hungry Dead is relatively high. Many of these are resentful of the term “Kuei-jin”, preferring to present themselves as Gaki , p. 53. The Kuei-jin of Tokyo believe that they should guide the Japanese government into some form that is closer to the ideals espoused by them, and not the westerners, but fail to find much common ground beside that. The Old Imperials are group among the Bishamon that strives to reestablish the direct rule of the Imperial Family, while the Haniwa want a return to Kyoto as the capital of the nation , p. 87. The Genji have the New Imperials, who seek a new Emperor that can act as a bridge between humans and Heaven, the Teachers, who strive to build the foundations for a true new spiritual aligned Empire, and the Metsuke, who hunt those supernaturals that seek solutions to the situation by themselves , p. 88. Smaller groups are the Outer Imperials, who strive to find someone worthy to be Emperor among foreigners , p. 88, and the anti-imperials, who believe that Japan does not need an Emperor and who seek to hinder the Bishamon and Genji from doing something rash , p. 89. The local cell of Bamboo Princes is among the oldest and most well-connected in the Middle Kingdom , p. 63, although it is forced into conflict with most of the Elder gaki. Akuma work behind the scenes, drawing on the nuclear radiation that poisoned Japan’s Dragon Lines and seek to spread its influence , p. 90. Special mention deserve some nightclubs run by the genji, that offer its visitors “special” experiences that would violate the Masquerade (or the equivalent) in the West: Swirl, where Kuei-jin use the Discipline of Equilibrium to send mortals into chi imbalance; Animation, where Kuei-jin use the Blood Shintai to animate the furniture; Club Rebound, where Kuei-jin use Blood Shintai and Yang Prana to allow for truly spectacular dancing experiences; and the Ghost-Flame, a yakuza bar with a floorshow utilizing the Ghost-Flame Shintai. All of these clubs are highly exclusive, allowing maximal 50 invitees and most mortals believe that the things they witness are the result of highly exotic drugs , p. 43-44. The Yama King who has the greatest deal of influence over Tokyo is Mikaboshi. His lieutenant is the corrupted City Father of Tokyo, allowing him to create more and more Broken Mirrors into the Wicked City and feed from urban misery , p. 37. His akuma servants usually have high ranks in the business culture of Tokyo, and entertain own companies like Corporate Consulting to spread the influence of their master , p. 77. Hunter: The Reckoning Strike Force Zero, a hunter organization of mundane humans that use high-tech ways to combat the supernatural, have several teams stationed at important buildings, like the Supreme Court, the parliament and the airport , p. 44, at all times. This is done to prevent any supernaturals from exerting influence on the Japanese government , p. 32. The Arcanum entertains an isolated chapterhouse within the city to study its mystical nature , p. 100. No Shih make a permanent residence within the city, but at least one makes regular visits around to check if everything is in order , p. 43. Imbued have begun to appear, but they are fractured and isolated incidents , p. 48. In addition, the local Yakuza are a force that competes partly with the local supernaturals. The Genji have several proxies among their numbers, but too few to claim any real authority over the gang. The Grey Mandarin has allies among them who know of her true nature, but rarely visits the city , p. 43. Mummy: The Resurrection The Wu T’ian occasionally arrive in the city, but usually leave quickly once their task is done , p. 76. Other Immortals rarely venture this far into uncommon territories. Demon: The Fallen The Fallen have taken up residence in Tokyo after their return. The Cryptics were the first to establish safehouses within the city near the airport, in order to monitor the movements of other Fallen into the city. , p. 114 References Category:Cities (WOD) Category:World of Darkness geography Category:Wraith: The Oblivion geography